


49% Fur, 51% Teeth

by functiondys



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/functiondys/pseuds/functiondys
Summary: In which Hardy does something impulsive, the clan grows in size and Miller is clearly pack leader.





	49% Fur, 51% Teeth

 

Miller had come home to a few odd sights before.

 

Naked Fred and friends streaking through the house, unconscious Hardy on the couch with felt tip pen all over his face. There was even the time she'd come home to find Tom doing the hoovering and all three of them looking far too innocent.

 

Nothing had quite prepared her for this.

 

“Hardy!”

 

Hardy dashed into the room, nearly tripping over his own feet as he did so.

 

“Miller,” he yelped. “I uh – I wasn't expecting you back until erm later?”

 

“No,” she said cautiously. “No you weren't. Hardy?”

 

“Mmhm?”

 

“Why are there two small bears in my sitting room?”

 

They were now sniffing at her legs, tails wagging gently.

 

“German Shepherds,” he said. “Also known as Alsatians. They're among the most intelligent and obedient of dog breeds. They are in fact particularly good with -”

 

“Why. Living room. Mine.”

 

Hardy went silent. Miller glowered, a horrible thought growing in her mind.

 

“Dogs can teach kids,” he blurted, “invaluable -”

 

“Oh you haven't.”

 

“ - they've fantastic guarding instincts -”

 

“You. Have. Not.”

 

The dogs were starting to look a little uncertain and Hardy's hands were raised, his body language placating.

 

“Brilliant with kids - and this pair both have police training.”

 

Miller blinked, flabbergasted. Hardy took the opportunity to keep on talking.

 

“Bertha served eight years and wee Tully, well, he only had a year before he lost hearing in one ear in the line of duty but he's a good temprement.”

 

Miller's voice went worryingly quiet, her eyes shutting. Hardy gnawed on his bottom lip.

 

“We are struggling as it is, what the hell made you think we could cope with this?”

 

“Same bloody reason we cope with everything else Ellie,” he nodded through towards the rest of the house. “Cause it's best for them.”

 

“You're suddenly deciding what's best on your own now?”

 

“I know, I know. I should've run it by you but - “

 

“You think?”

 

“You were the one that was,” Hardy caught himself and lowered his voice. “You're the one worrying about Joe.”

 

Miller never flinched but her jaw tensed and she pulled herself a little bit taller. Hardy, intentionally or not, slouched his in turn.

 

“And I realised y'know, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're right, maybe we should be doing more. Maybe it shouldn't be based on likelihood at all. We can be as safe as any of us estimate it to be but if even one of us doesn't feel safe then none of it matters. This is home, now.”

 

Hardy folded his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

 

“And home isn't home unless it's filled with love and safety. It's just not.”

 

Miller's face softened slightly, but only slightly.

 

Hardy cleared his throat.

 

“I told the boys the dogs are only here for a few days, which – which is entirely true, if you want it to be.”

 

“Where are the boys anyway?”

 

“Tom's giving Freddie a bath.”

 

“How did you wrangle that?”

 

“Suggested there may have been some shouting he might want to avoid.”

 

“No shit,” she snorted.

 

Hardy walked towards her tentatively.

 

“Just, just give it a shot yeah? For a day or two. If you're not convinced then...” he shrugged. “But I mean I've thought this through.”

 

“Oh you have, have you?”

 

Hardy blinked and decided just to keep digging.

 

“Anyone trying to break into a house with two massive police trained German Shepards is not going to have an easy time of it,” he said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. Miller's eyes flicked to the dogs, both now lying and watching the two of them.

 

“We can't strap security systems to the lads but they can walk the dogs. Companion animals reduce stress, they bond with their families.”

 

Ellie snorted, reduced stress was not something she was banking on the massive mounds of fur bringing to their lives.

 

“We can spend thousands putting sensors and lights and alarms all over the place -” he glanced around as if evaluating what could go where. “ and I'll do it in a heart beat if you think it'll make us one iota safer.”

 

He probably would too, despite the fact they couldn't afford it. They couldn't afford it by a long shot, especially with moving into a new home together.

 

“But bars on the windows...” Hardy sighed. “They'll be a permanent reminder of him. It'll be us living in fear in our own cozy little cell, but the dogs? They'll be loved. They'll be a positive for the boys, a source of happy memories.”

 

“You know it's not that simple.”

 

“Since when has anything to do with us been simple.”

 

“It used to be. My life, it used to be.”

 

“I'm sorry love,” he sighed. “I just... please, just a few days. I love you, I love those boys and nothing that could be labelled 'complication' could ever be anything in comparison to losing any one of you. I wish I'd done better. I wish I could do better regarding that bastard but this, this is the best thing I can think of right now.”

 

There were tears in his eyes now.

 

“Christ, you're pulling out all the big ones for this aren't you?”

 

“Miller, I -”

 

“Shh. Come here stupid man,” she engulfed him in a hug, he went pliantly, his hands tentatively resting against her back. “We are not done with this you and I. I am still very, very pissed.”

 

Hardy nodded.

 

“But if it really means that much to you, fine. We'll give it a few days, see how it goes..”

 

“Thank you. Thank you -”

 

“But I am not picking up one single piece of dog shit and you are dealing with any associated dog-based problems in our life. Am I clear?”

 

He pulled back to look in her face.

 

“Yes, yes of course. Absoloutely.”

 

Ellie huffed. “Ridiculous man.”

 

“Your man though yeah?”

 

Hardy didn't meet her eyes, didn't want her to see the desperate need for reassurance that he was sure was in his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” she said. One weather worn palm coming to rest against his face, tilting it until he looked at her. “My ridiculous man.”

 

Her thumb stroked his cheek and there was affection in her eyes, he could see it.

 

“You're still sleeping on that bloody couch though.”

 

“Aww, come on.”

 

“And you can take those mangy things with you because there is no way they are coming anywhere near my bedsheets.”

 

“They don't have mange, they're in excellent health... other than the bits where they're not – but there's definitely no mange.”

 

Miller gave him a look.

 

“I mean I think. What is mange?”

 

Miller's eyes narrowed.

 

“Couch,” she glared.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of this but don't really know where to go with it. Any comments or suggestions are very welcome.


End file.
